Spring Fever
by trixipixie
Summary: Lazy High School days and no hollows give Rukia too much time to reminisce about the past and fears of the future. Rated M for explicit LEMON and some language RukiaxIchigo


Disclaimer I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

**Spring Fever**

Her chin was propped on the palm of her hand as she stared out the window into the Karakura High school courtyard. Her eyes were scanning across the grounds then up to the beautiful spring time sky.

Spring was her favorite time of year. Though with Sode no Shirayuki, one might think it was winter.

She sighed heavily, wishing she could fly out the window of the class. She was hoping for some hollow activity. But alas, it was not to be, with a legion of shinigami stationed in Karakura town as it was. Any hollow would be insane to come anywhere near this place.

The lack of work and the warm weather had made it easy for all of the "gang" to actually hang out more together and with their human friends. She, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Mahana, Ryo, Michiru plus the "_exchange" _students Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika. Even Toshi would come with them when they hung out in the park, went to the movies or went out to eat.

The easiness and camaraderie that she felt with these new friends and old, is what had gotten her thinking about the past.

She changed the subject. Focusing on the sky that was a blue as the ocean, fat white clouds, were snailing through. The sun was being cooperative as well, since there would be wonderful weather all week. They were all going to the beach this weekend.

She looked around the class at her new friends. And smiled to herself. She did deserve to be happy. Right?

She realized she was staring at Kurosaki. She was closest to him out of all of them with the exception of Renji. Ichigo seemed to hear her and turned around. She looked away. She had felt that way when _**He**_ had looked at her too. She shook her head as if to expel her memories that were trying to surface.

Rukia had feelings creeping in the back of her mind. Thoughts of the past had been flooding to her like never before. Her early days in Squad 13, her time with Kaien. Their previous friendship. The deeper, secret part of her, that had longed for more, a life they could have had if so many things were different. No, she was not allowed to think that, she was not allowed to feel that way. She was an awful person for longing after Kaien like that.

But it was easy and safe, to remember Kaien, his smile, his laugh. How he tried not to let her take herself so seriously.( How odd that she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan and didn't even grow up with Byakuya, but they were so alike.) Kaien had been like a big brother to her. He'd been married and now he was -. She squeezed her eyes shut as if to make it not so.

Thus began her dance of longing and guilt. It was sweet torture she put herself through, thinking of what she would never have. Yes, it was safer to think of Kaien because no matter what they had been through, how their relationship had ended tragically, their relationship couldn't get any worse. She looked at the back of Ichigo's orange head. **_He_** was dangerous. And she was scared of him. And the fact that Ichigo had been unusually attentive especially since their down time, was not helping. He was so much like Kaien. Kaien smiled more, was more laid back and didn't have ridiculous orange hair, but other than that. They were the same.

She tried to stop these fruitless mental games, and focus. Ah, another day in class. Ochi Sensei was droning on, laughing at her own jokes.

So boring. Why did she have to be here? Would high school ever end? When would her "life" begin? Had she missed out? No, she couldn't have missed out. It wouldn't be with Kaien, but Kaien would have never been her's, even if she hadn't ki-.

She sighed heavily. She stared out the window, again. Her thoughts shifted from her present to her past in Squad 12, the gardens of the barracks training with Kaien. His aura, his presence put her at ease. He accepted her as she was, just like Ichigo. She saw Kaien in her mind smiling at her, embracing her, kissing her. Her lips parted in a mental anticipation of kissing him. The area between her legs began to tingle.

"Kuchiki-san? Did you want to say something?" Ochi Sensei said.

Rukia snapped back to the class. Everyone was staring at her. Especially Ichigo. She looked away from him blushing.

"No, sensei," she closed her legs tight. He was still looking at her when she looked up. Could he tell?

She stared down again. He finally turned around and she relaxed a little, but her warming mound was on fire now. She could feel the wetness spreading. Her nipples were getting hard too. She had to calm down, her body was getting away from her. What had he done? She looked up and he was staring at her again. He smiled knowingly.

She was visibly rattled. She stood, slamming her hands on the desk

"Sensei, I'm not feeling well! Im going to the nurse," her voice husky , stern trying to stay in control.

Rukia was gone from the room before Sensei Ochi could say anything.

She ran down the hall and around the corner, stopping and panting. What was going on? Maybe she really did need to see the nurse?

On her way there, she began to feel better and decided to play hooky sneaking out of the back of the building.

It was nice to be outside instead of that stuffy class room. She headed off to the trees where she Orihime, Tatsuki and and the other girls often had lunch.

Climbing the tree was a breeze even in her gigai. She sat on a mid branch high on the tree covered by other branches.

She let her leg swing over the side of the branch she was perched on. She let it swing back and forth, back and forth. Enjoying the sensation, her body had been very sensitive to any kind of touch recently.

She sat back against the tree, adjusting her hip on the branch. She let her hands rest on her thighs, then she began stroking them. She closed her eyes just enjoying the outdoors and the feel of her "skin".

_It was Kaien again_. She tried to move her thoughts to something else, but _he took her hand_. "_ Its ok to imagine this " he reassured her, kissing her_. _"Relax and enjoy yourself."_

_She let herself feel what he would have felt like. How she was would have fit in his arms. Then she slowly pulled away _" I can't"

"_Rukia" he said slowly "Its okay to feel this" his hand went to her chest and squeezed her nipples._ In reality, her own hand went to her chest. Exploring how her breasts felt under her school blouse.

She sighed in delight. _Thinking of being with Kaien. In her mind he continued to explore her body, his tongue exploring her mouth._

_Soon it was like his hands were everywhere._ She was rubbing her hands all over herself now. Biting her finger, sucking on her bottom lip. Running her hands through her hair, stroking her neck. Putting her hands through her open blouse giving her breasts attention, then her thighs. She began to roll her hips ever so slightly. Before long, her panties were soaking wet.

Her other leg swung down over the other side of the tree branch. She was straddling the branch arching her back. She pictured herself straddling Kaien, rocking back and forth letting her clit rub over the nubby bark of the tree. She began to sigh and moan loudly as she squeezed her breasts and continued her her assault on the branch. Right under, her mental picture of Kaien changed to Ichigo. She began to rock more and grind herself into the branch.

She stopped, frustrated, it wasn't enough. It wasn't him (Kaien) **or** him (Ichigo) but her body wanted _something,_ and now. She sat back and pulled her wet underwear off, laying them on the branch in front of her and lay back, legs open again, starting to manipulate herself to release.

She started on her hard clit again, rubbing vigorously then dipping 2 fingers into herself and rubbing again. She began panting softly. _Oh Kaien. They were in her room at Squad 13, barracks. Flesh on flesh she was feeling his warmth on her. He was entering her. Pumping deep into her and she was taking it in enjoying it . _Her fingers mimicking what she was imaging Kaien doing to her_. "Rukia?" Kaien had suddenly turned to Ichigo again. She moaned louder at the exchange._

"Rukia?" the voice came from below her now.

Ichigo! The real one. She was in shock. She sat up fumbling with her shirt, reaching for her underwear. They slipped as she reached for them, falling from the branch.

NO! She gasped

From below. "What the -!?" she heard Ichigo say. She covered her mouth with her hands to cover her silent embarrassed scream. She was petrified. She had to get out of there. Or get higher maybe. She had to climb higher. As she began to scramble to her feet, she lost her footing. Falling through the branches she landed right on Ichigo's chest. They hit the ground with a thud.

Rukia slowly raised her head from his chest. Her face bright, burning red.

" You're heavier than you look," Ichigo said raising up on an elbow. "Are these your's?" he continued with a smirk and holding up her panties, then looking past her face to her exposed bum in the air. Realizing this, she sat up on him pulling her skirt down. Her face still burning.

" Ichigo," she said in an attempt to explain, but instead snatching her panties, looking away and standing to leave. Ichigo grabbed her wrist, swinging her around and into him catching her with a kiss.

Her eyes widened as his tongue dove into her mouth. He pulled her into him, she could feel his member bulging in his pants against her stomach. His kisses became intense and penetrating. His mouth crushing hers, as he brought his hands to her face steadying her lips. She pulled back gasping for air, but he didn't let her go.

"Rukia" he said slowly in a breathy heavy voice maneuvering them back to the ground.

"Ichigo!" She tried to resist, but it was too late. In an instant he was on top of her moving between her legs, tugging on her shirt, his mouth moving to her neck. She felt his hot breath and soft lips covering her neck.

She felt she should struggle " Ichigo, what are you doing?" He didn't respond, verbally. Ah. She let herself go. She didn't care anymore, she wanted this too.

She began to work with him as he tried to free his cock from his pants. They both moaned and sighed as he was finally set free. He looked up into her eyes.

"Rukia." he almost pleaded. She nodded in approval. He lifted her leg up and out trying to spread her wide. He slowly moved himself into her, groaning as he did. She was so tight, and he was thick, hot and hard. Her body was ready for him, seeming to suck him in all at once.

"Rukia" Ichigo moaned in her ear. She tilted her pelvis to him. He moved into her repeatedly all the while kissing her neck. Sticking his hand in her blouse he began playing with her breasts. He pushed deeper and deeper into her breathing heavy in her ear. She closed her eyes and took in the full length of him. He was feeling so good. She seemed to get wetter the more he pumped into her.

He turned over on his back pulling Rukia on top of him and she sunk lower onto his cock. She flinched.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmmh" she nodded biting her lip. She began to ride him, rolling her hips. Ichigo's eyes closed as he enjoyed her taking advantage of him, using him, his hands on her hips to keep her steady. Then he opened his eyes to, again, watch her pleasure herself on his cock, pinching her own nipples, her eyes closed, back arched. He bucked his hips more into her. He liked her small breasts shaking as she bounced on him. He reached up and pinched the nipple she wasn't attending too.

He let his other hand move between her legs. His thumb stroking her nub.

"Ahh Ichigo!!" she said, her eyes popping open. She began to grind on him violently as he continued.

" Ahh Rukia ..." He said not long after. "I can't anymore." Ichigo grunted his hands digging into her hips. He had reached his limit.

" Fuck me, Ichigo!" she demanded riding him harder. "Make me cum!"

He grabbed her tight and thrust himself up into her as she bounced up and down.

"Yeessssss"" she moaned leaning over, digging her nails into his shoulders. Taking her queue, he pounded into her wildly. Eyes shut tight as he came in her. Grunting , with each releasing thrust. His hands were gripping her so tight on her ass, that when he moved them higher, red impressions of his hands were left and she would find later, that it would take a whole day before they fully faded.

She collapsed on to his chest, both of them breathing heavy. He kissed her on the head and she lifted up off his still semi hard member, their mixed fluid spilling over him his stomach.

He used her underwear that was laying on the ground to clean it and then handed them back to Rukia.

He chuckled as she frowned up, and crossed her arms.

"You're so cute." he said. She stared at him, blushing.

Taking his pants and shirt off, rolling on top of her, Ichigo was still laughing and kissing her lightly over her face. She pretended to struggle as he tried to disrobe her as well.

He was still dangerous. She was still scared but she wanted to live in the present.

**********

Orihime was looking out the window intently. "Ah. I hope Kurosaki-kun was able to find Rukia and make her feel better."

The End

I hope you enjoy. Please let me know.


End file.
